How to be I'M
by HoMin 'eL
Summary: HoMin (Yunho X Changmin) slight WonKyu (Siwon X Kyuhyun), HyuKsung (enHyuk X YEsung) re - pUblish. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T REBIEW! cerita romace penuh humor yang koplak.


Judul: Ermm apa yah… ermmm oke deh

**"Ketika HoMin NgeJAMBAN"**

* di timpukin tinja*

Oke oke gak jadi ini judul yang bener

**How to be I'M**

"Hahhh" aku mendesah pelan, ingin mengurangi beban tujuannya, tapi tak bermanfaat sama sekali. Ku pandangi wallpaper HP ku. foto cowok itu. Aku tersenyum simpul, Sialan… aku sudah seperti gadis SMA yang sedang di mabuk cinta. "Hahhh" aku mendesah lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Rasanya senyum dan jantung ini tak mu berhenti. Nista sekali diriku ini, nista sekali. Aku Shim Changmin di mabuk cinta oleh mu. Jung Yunho…

**Flashback **  
"Changmin, besok kau ikut dengan ku " ucap Kyu sahabat ku, yang secara tidak sopan memasuki kamar ku dan mulai mengacak – acak video game ku. Kalau ada kontes orang paling tidak tahu sopan santun. pemenangnya adalah Cho kyuhyun.

Aku tak menaggapi. Dan melanjutkan membaca novel karya author muda Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho ini adalah senior kami di kampus. Dan Hell dia adalah idolaku. Aku sudah mengidolakanya selama setahun ini. Melihatku yang tersenyum gajhe kyu melampa ku dengan CD PS. Terlalu malas menanggapi, ajakan Kyu itu selalu ke tepat yang tidak benar, terakhir aku di ajaknya. Yaitu camping di makam tua di distrik Gwangnam. Dan saat itulah aku bersumpah tak akan pernah mau menerima ajakannya.

"Hei.. aku sedang bicara padamu bibir lebar!" sentak kyu padakau, dengan segala julukan aneh yang di tujukanya padaku.

"Tidak" singkat saja. Aku terlalu malas berdebat denganya.  
"Ayolah kaki Jerapah… kali ini bukan camping di Makam lagi" serunya. Aku sedikit merasa jengkel, julukannya untuk ku itu bermacam-macam. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang tidak buruk.

"Bisakakah kau keluar dan tutup pintunya kulit pucat? Aku mau tidur" ucapku, badmood sekali hari ini.

"Hahhh… Ya sudah, jangan pernah menyesal min. karena kali ini ada senior Yunho ju-"

"FUCK! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi bodoh! Aku ikut" aku melempar Kyu dengan bantal. Dan harus rela melihatnya berseringai. Sial… kelihatanya bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Tapai kalau ada senior Yunho. Apapun bisa jadi hal yang menyenangkan bagiku.

**Keesokan harinya… (masih di flashback)**

"Kyu… mana senior Yunho" aku mengeratkan gigiku dan bertanya pada kyuhyun. Nyatanya sekarang kami, ada di bandara Gimpo dengan memegang tiket penerbangan ke Busan. Kalian bisa dengar? Busan. Yah BUSAN! DEMI MASAKAN MAMA YANG GAK BEGITU ENAK, DAN KAUS KAKI PAPA YANG SEBULAN GAK DI CUCI, KYUHYUN MENGAJAKU KE BUSAN! TANPA BEKAL MAKANAN, PAKAIAN, DAN UANG SECUKUPNYA! Oh Shitttt! Aku tahu kyuhyun suka yang hal extrim. tapi kali ini sudah keterlaluan. Sial.

"Tenanglah Changmin… Sebentar lagi mereka datang. Tenanglah oke. Mukamu itu seperti perawan yang baru pertama kali dapet hait" jawab Kyuhyun dengan guyonannya tidak lucunya. Aku menatapnya tajam. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh. Mungkin aku sudah di penjara, karena telah membunuh sahabatku sendiri.

"Ah, Siwon Hyung!" Kyu memanggil seseorang dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya norak dan sangat kampungan pada objek yang di panggil . Aku melirik pada orang yang di panggil Kyu, siapa?

DEG

Ya tuhan. Kulihat orang yang selama kurang lebih 1 tahun ini selalu ku idolakan. Sedang berjalan ke arahku, rambutnya yang sedikit kecoklatan, wajahnya yang tamban di bingkai oleh kacamata Hitam bermerk , bibirnya yang sangat aku sukai berbentuk hati dan pasti mampu membuatku meleleh apabila bisa merasakanya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi atletis. Kakinya yang panjang walau tak sepanjang miliku.

GLUP

Aku menelan ludah. Ya tuhan tiba-tiba aku merasa panas. Dia sampai di hadapan kami. Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memeluk pemuda kekar bernama siwon itu. Dan aku tidak peduli. Mataku hanya tertuju pada satu titik, sosok pemuda yang belum juga menyadari keberadaan ku.

"Enhyuk Hyung dan Yesung Hyung juga ikut? Kyaaa~ senangnya" aku bahkan tak menghiraukan suara Kyuhyun yang seperti ibu-ibu dapet diskonan. Aku heran kenapa kyu OOC sekali ? alias out of carakter. Kemana Kyu yang evil luar biasa. Ah... aku lupa kyu terobesi jadi artis. Ah.. pasti Cuman akal-akalanya saja. Intinya cuman buat nutupin kalau dia punya kepribadian ganda LOL kenapa aku jadi jahat sekali padanya. Terlalu lama membahas kyu. Aku tidak sadar kalau Yunho Hyung sudah di hadapanku dan menatap ku hangat, kacamatanya sudah di lepas dan di taruh di sakunya.

Aku kaku, kenapa Yunho hyung ini tampan sekali. Selama ini aku hanya mengagumi diriku sendiri. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan orang ini. Rasanya aku seperti pangeran dalam tempurung.

"Changminie… lama tidak bertemu" ucapnya halus. Ya tuhan aku ingin meleleh. Bolehkan? Kalau kalian tahu keju yang sedang di open. Nah itula diriku sekarang.

"Chang-"

"Jangan sok akrab Jung, Changmin untukmu." Kalau boleh, ingin ku benturkan kepalaku ke tembok terdekat sekarang juga. Demi semua majalah mesum punya papa, Aku sama sekali tak ingin berkata seperti itu. Kalian tahu di balik wajah jutek ku ini? Sekarang aku sedang menangis dan menggaruk-garuk lantai. Ya tuhan… aku mulai penasaran dulu mama ngidam apa saat mengadung ku.

"Ok, changmin… lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Yunho lagi masih ramah. Apa kau ini turunan malaikat hyung? Kenapa kau baik sekali.. oh! Oh.. oh.. lihat lihat! Bahkan aku bisa melihat bayangan sayap putih di belakangmu. Aku menagis dalam hati. Sebegitu nista kah diriku? Aku sudah mulai berhalusinasi gila.

"Baik, kyu bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" ucapku singkat tanpa menoleh padanya. Dan malah melihat kearah kyu yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan kekar pemuda bernama siwon. SIALANNNNNNNN! Kenapa, kenapa dunia ini tidak adil! Kyu yang Evil dan turunan setan itu kenapa bisa bersikap manis nan manja sepeti gadis remaja yang pakek rok mini. Sedangkan aku? Hhuuhuuhuh T^T aku ini seharusnya bisa seperti itu. Seharusnya aku bisa bulshing dan tersenyum malu seperti kyu yang sedang di gombali oleh siwon. Bukanya malah berwajah jutek dan cuek dan arogan dan apapun itu yang buruk buruk. Aku rasa aku ingin pulang. Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

**Busan**

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk terbang ke Busan, hanya satu jam. Kami berjalan menuju penginapan dekat danau Han sang. Baiklah Aku bersyukur. Karena kyu tidak memilih penginapan di dekat pemakaman.

"Changmin… kau sekamar dengan ku ok, kau tidak keberatan kan? Yesung Hyung dan EnHyuk adalah yahh mereka pasangan. Siwon dan kyuhyun nampaknya mereka…kau tahu kan, pendekatan" ucapnya sedikit malau. Faktanya semua orang disini adalag gay. Kecuali aku. Bernarkah? Entah aku hanya merasakan hal ini pada yunho. Dan damn aku masih suka melihat wanita seksi. Oke mungkin aku Bi. Tapi.. tunggu, tidur dengan Yunho sekamar?

OH GOSH!

FUCK! SHIT! Kyuhyun! Kau memang sahabat sejatiku!

BUK

aku menjatuhkan tas jinjing putihku yang sedari tadi membuat ku terlihat feminim. Aku syok. Terlalu senang. sial. Bagaimana ini. Membayangkan Yunho merengkuhku dalam pelukanya dan mendekapku erat serta mengucapkan kata-kata cinta seperti dalam novel novel romantic buatanya… bolehkan aku menangis keras sekarang? Aku tidak tahan dengan semua rasa ini!

"Changmin kau tidak apa-apa?.. emm kalau kau keberatan aku bi-"

"TIDAK!" ah Yatuhan… kenapa aku harus berteriak? Mana tong sampah mana tong sampah, aku ingin membuang mukaku ke tong sampah sekarang juga!  
"Ermmh yah.. changmin baiklah.. kita tetap sekamar" ucapnya tersenyum lemah. Oh tidak tidak tidak! sekarang pasti dia mengira aku aneh dan sangat mengharapkan tidur denganya satu ranjang, oh satu ranjang… aku tidak sabar. Memikirkanya saja sudah membuatku kepanasan.

"Jangan salah paham Jung, aku tidak suka tidur dengan orang asing, diantara kalaian hanya kau dan kyuhyun yang ku kenal, di samping itu aku tidak mau merusak pendekatan Kyuhyun dengan si siwon itu. Jadi kau jangan me-"

"Ya ya ya ya.. Changmi-ah... aku mengerti, bisakah kita masuk sekarang saja? Aku gerah ingin segera mandi" Ucapnya lalu membuka pintu kamar kami dan memasukinya.

Mandi?

Tanpa baju?

Air?

Basah?

YA TUHANNNNN!

Aku pun mengambil tas ku yang tergeletak di lantai dan memasuki kamar kami. Memikirkan Yunho yang sedang mandi bukanlah akitifitas yang sehat.

**Beberapa saat kemudian… dan masih di dalam flashback)**

Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Yunho sedang mandi dan jujur. Aku juga gerah dan ingin mandi juga. Tapi bukan itu masalh utama. Pertama aku baru sadar, aku tidak mebawa baju ganti sama sekali. Kyuhyun sialan itu mengajak ku tanpa memberitahu kalau kita akan ke busan. Kedua aku tak bisa tenang. Bayangan yunho yang basah dan hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi barang paling intimnya kini menghantui pikiranku. Dan aku memerah. Ketiga demi Bang too Yip-ssi yang 3 kali lebarang 3 kali puasa gak pulang-pulang kerumah! Yunho mandinya lama banget! Aku mulai penasaran jangan-jangan di dalam ada kolam renangnya, dan yunho mulai keasyikan renang di dalam.

Krekk

Bunyi pintu berderit itu membangunkan lamunan(gila)ku.

DEG

Yunho Yunho.. Yunho.. aku mendesahkan namanya di dalam hati. Sebernarnya mau medesah di telinganya tapi tidak sanggub. Jung Yunho di depan ku. Telanjang bulat! Dan Basah! super basah!

Apa yang harus kau lakukan? Berteriak seperti perempuan dan lapor pada pihak yang beerwajib. Oke itu tolol. Aku ini laki-laki. Atau mengejeknya dan menyindir penisnya yang tidak begitu.. OH MY GOSH! Penis Yunho terlalu besar. Oh ya tuhan... maaf selalau memanggil namamu sekalaipun dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Penis Yunho tidak kecil sama sekali. Aku menelan ludah... aku harus apa sekarang. Aku ingin menangis.

"Changmin… aku tahu siapa kau" Yunho mendekatiku. papa,mama, dan kedua adikku perempuanku di rumah. Kalian jaga kesehatan yah… jangan lupa makan dan ngasih makan mandogie. Aku mulai merancang surat wasiat di dalam hatiku. Ini gila ini gila ini gila. Dan

"Mnhh Yun- ahh nghhh mnhh " Yunho medekatiku dan menciumi leherku serta meremas kedua pantatku. Aku tidak ingat pernah belajar mendesah seseksi ini. Aku sudah tak ada bedanya dengan maria ozawa sekarang. Tidak, desahanku lebih mantap darinya.

"AKu tahu kamu Changmin… aku tahu.." bisik Yunho di telingaku sensual dan oh god! Libidoku yang bergesekan dengan miliik yunho mulai naik sekarang. Mghhh hh ah… lihat aku bahkan mendesah dalam hati.

"Yunho…" aku mendesahkan namanya. Aku kaget. Kenapa suaraku begitu seksi dan sensual. Demi author fanfiction dot net bernama homin' EL yang gajhe dan mesum itu. Aku sama sekali gak menyangka suaraku bisa membuat Yunho mengerang frustasi dan di penuhi oleh napsu birahi seperti ini.

Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu keep Your head down sekarang. Setidaknya lagu itu cukup keren untuk lagu kematianku. Jujur aku sudah di batas ambang kematian karena terlalu panas dan terangsang.

Yunho makin senang bermain dengan kulit leherku. Jilatannya begitu sesuatu. Penisnya yang bergesekan dengan miliku begitu cetar. Bak serangatan listrik bribu-ribu volt.

aku semakin mengeluarkan desahan desahan erotis ku yang baru 5 menit aku mulai menguasai bagaimana caranya supaya bisa membuatnya makin seksi dan membuat Yunho menggila. Kata kakek ku memang benar. Kau akan cepat pintar dan mengerti kalau belajar sambil praktek.

Kreekk

"Yunho... kita harus- ah! Maaf aku tidak tahu kalau…"

CETAR!

Begitulah kilatan halilintar yang menyerang ulu hatiku. DAMN! Siapa orang konyol yang berani beraninya mengganggu saat saat terindahku dengan yunho. Aku tak berani menegok. Sial, aku malu sekali. Menyembunyikan wajah di bahu yunho adalah yang terbaik.

"Yesung hyung… bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" ucap Yunho santai masih memeluku possesive dan mengelus lembut punggung ku.

"Err ya Yunho maaf, turunlah semua sudah menunggu" ucap pemuda bernama Yesung itu.

YESUNG YESUNG YESUNG sialan aku mencatat namanya dalam buku hitam ku. Dan akan membelikannya boneka Voodo suatu saat.

"Ermm Changmin kita harus"

BRAK  
aku berlalri dari pelukan yunho dan menuju kamar mandi serta menutupnya keras. Aishhhhhhhhhh for a fuck sake. Aku malu sekali…. Aku membasuh mukaku dengan air berharap menghilangkan warna kemerahan di pipiku. Tidak hilang. Lalu aku menoleh ke bawah. Kecelanaku yang makin sempit karena penis ku sudah menegang dari tadi. Unghhh… apa yang harus aku lakukan?.  
Papaaaaaaaaaaaa mamaaaaaaaa Jiyonnnnn Seyoung….. aku ingin pulang!

TBC

saya repost lagi. LOL pasti FFN bilang gini

FFN admin : apa nih! fic jamban kayak gini di publish! apus ajah!

gue: ya gue RePublish lagi BWekkkkkkkkkkkk~~

Ya udah salam HoMin Shipper

eL


End file.
